


The Man at the Next Table

by lycancub



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blind Date, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lycancub/pseuds/lycancub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes your blind date isn't  the one you hit it off with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man at the Next Table

**Author's Note:**

> Small one-shot I wrote from a prompt from OTPprompts on Tumblr. This is my first ever Sherlock Holmes fanfic so please don't kill me and sorry for the bad title. Feedback is appreciated.

John fixed his tie and looked around the restaurant. He fiddled with his cuffs for a bit before looking at his watch. At this rate she was going to be late. He hated blind dates and he wasn't sure why he even agreed to this. Maybe because it had been awhile since he sat down for a meal with woman. 

 

“It's obvious that you're here waiting for the same thing as me.” 

 

John's eyebrows furrowed and he looked at the table next to his. There was a young man sitting next to him. Curly dark hair, pale skin, and high cheekbones. His lips were parted slightly and his thumbs were going a mile a minute on his phone. The dark suit he wore hugged his body. He wore no tie and the top two buttons of his shirt were unbuttoned. 

 

“Are you talking to me?” John asked with his eyebrows furrowed. 

 

The man looked at him and he raised an eyebrow. 

 

“You're waiting for someone but not someone you've ever met. It would be what they call a blind date. Boring,” he said and his lip curled in disgust. 

 

“Sadly, I'm being subjected by the same thing because of my brother. I would say your sibling set you up on yours also.”

 

John looked at the man in disbelief before nodding. “Yes I am on a blind date. How did you know that? I could be waiting for someone I know or my girlfriend.”

 

“You more than likely would have picked her up then. It would be more convenient. You keep looking at your watch meaning they're late or going to be late. If you knew them, then you would have already called them to see if something happened.” 

 

John looked at him again with disbelief. 

 

“Sherlock Holmes,” the man said and John smiled a little. 

 

“John Watson,” John said. 

 

“You're army and just got back about three months ago. More than likely Afghanistan or Iraq. You were injured but not in the leg. The limp is psychosomatic,” Sherlock said.

 

“How are you doing that,” John asked not sure if he should be concern or utterly amazed. 

 

Sherlock gave them him a half smile that John found quite attractive. 

 

“How do you feel about Chinese,” Sherlock asked and John shrugged. 

 

“I like it.”

 

“I know a place and I can guess the cookie fortunes.”

 

John looked at the empty seat across from him and then back at Sherlock with a smile. 

 

“No you can't,” he challenged. 

 

Sherlock stood and pulled on his coat and scarf. John did the same and grabbed his cane. 

 

He quickly caught up with Sherlock's long strides. He bumped into a woman and quickly apologized. John caught up to Sherlock who was waiting outside. 

 

“I hope you don't feel too bad about missing your blind date,” Sherlock said looking at John. 

 

John shook his head. Maybe it was better this way. Sherlock was interesting enough and there was a vibe that Sherlock gave off. The vibe that life around this man wouldn't be dull. John could settle for some fresh excitement in his life. 


End file.
